The Bullet
by KayliPumpkin
Summary: Toad has been bullied long enough, and makes a risky decision. Angst, and some Lancitty.


**Disclaimer: X-Men Evolution. This is my third fanfic! Review, Good or bad? Enjoy!**

Toad has had it. He had enough of the name calling, the bullying, the torture. Everything. He knew he was wasn't popular, but did he really deserve all of it? No. All he wanted was to fit in, have friends! He tried being friends with the X-Men, after Scott saved him from getting beat up by Duncan, at the football game. But he got scared, and he knew they would probably not like him, anyway. Everyone doesn't like him. He could've handled the bullying. He's handled it for months! But today was the last straw.

-FLASHBACK-

"Hey, Toady!" Duncan shouted. Toad sighed, and turned to the voice that had called him. Duncan Matthews. The school jock, who thought he was better than everyone else. Toad looked down at his feet, not wanting to make eye contact.

"What do you want, Duncan?" He asked. Though Toad couldn't see it, but Duncan was smiling, an ugly and disgusting smile. Along with his two buddies who were behind him. Duncan finally answered.

"Well, It's been a while since your last beating-" Duncan was then cut off.

"It was two days ago, Duncan." Toad corrected him softly, with fear and pain in his voice. Duncan smile, was then replaced with an angry frown, and his eyes glaring at Toad.

"And that's another thing! **I** don't like to be corrected!" He shouted as he pushed Toad back, causing him to stumble back a bit. Duncan's friends laughed at that. Duncan then moved forward, with his fist up.

"Now, before I was interrupted! It's been a while since your last beating, so we need to teach a lesson!" He shouted as he cracked his knuckles. Duncan's friends, then ran overtook toad, and grabbed his arms, lifting him up. By then a crowd was starting to appear. Most were cheering for Duncan, while others shook their heads, and looking down.

"Alright, hold him steady! I need to work on my aim!" Duncan said. He then punched Toad in the stomach, causing Toad to shout out in pain. Duncan punched him in the face, the jaw, the stomach. Everywhere. When Duncan's friends were tired of holding of him, they dropped him to the ground. Toad was unable to move, all he could do was groan. Duncan then walked over to him, and kicked him. His friends then started to join in, and before he knew it Toad was being kicked, in the head, the stomach, the legs. All over. When Duncan was done, he and his friends walked away smiling. When the fight was over, people walked away, smiling talking about how Duncan taught him a lesson. Others mumbled about what a jerk Duncan is. Toad just lied down, hugging himself tight. Everyone just stood there and watched. No one bothered to step in, or stop Duncan. They just stood by and watched. Two people then came rushing over to Toad.

"Toad!" Kitty shouted, bending down to examine him. Lance got down, too.

"Dude, what happened?" He asked as he put his hands on Toad's back, helping him up. Toad just shook his head.

"Don't worry about it, yo." He said as he got up with the help of Kitty.

"Did Duncan do this?" She asked. Toad just looked away, not answering. Lance took that as a yes.

"Toad, this has been happening for months! You gotta tell someone." Lance told him. Toad carefully tried walking away, but failed and had to lean on the locker, while Kitty tried to help him.

"Toad, Lance is right. every time this happens it gets worse. He almost gave you a concussion, last time!" Kitty said. Toad knew she was right. Last time Toad got Duncan's shoes dirty on accident, and Duncan got revenge.

"Look, I know what you guys are trying to do, yo. But I'm fine! I probably deserved every beating he gave me." He said as he looked down. Lance then started to get angry.

"Toad you don't deserve any of that! Look... We'll finish this when we get home, but let's go to the nurse and see if you can go home. 'Cause I am going to drive you home, and we are going to talk whether you like it or not." Lance said. He then put his hands on Toad's back, walking him slowly, and forcefully to the nurse.

"Kitty, write down the notes, I miss in chemistry." He said to his girlfriend. Kitty nodded her head and walked to the opposite side, Lance and Toad were walking.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

when Toad was sent home, Lance kept his promise on talking to him about the whole Duncan thing. Toad ignored everything he said, though. When he came home, he ran straight to the bathroom, to look in the mirror. He had two black eyes, his lip was split open, and he had bruised cheeks. He laughed at himself.

"Look at yourself, freak!" He said to himself. He then came up with an idea. He smiled at himself, for coming up with it. When he opened the door, he checked to see if there was no one from the either side of the hallway, when he saw no one, he walked towards Pietro's room. When he reached Pietro's room, he went to his dresser and pulled out a gun. Magneto gave it to Pietro, to keep him safe, incase someone was someone was trying to break in, or if something happened to their powers. Toad put it under his shirt, and stated to leave Pietro's room.

"Lance, I'm going out!" He shouted at Lance's door. Lance then opened the door.

"Where?"

"School." He answered, walking away. Lance grabbed his shoulder and stopped him.

"Toad, you know you can stay home. The nurse said you should." Lance said. Toad just shook his head.

"Lance, this is the first time, I want to go back to school. Can you drive me?" He asked. Lance nodded his head, and went to get his keys. When they drove to school, Toad thought of what he was going to do.

-BREAKLINE-

When Lance and Toad arrived, Toad quickly jumped out, not bother waiting for Lance. He ran through the hallways until he saw Duncan chatting with some popular kids. Toad walked over to them. Duncan noticed this and smiled.

"Well, look It's Tolansky. Not enough last time?" Duncan asked. His friends laughed and smiled, until Toad pulled out the gun, the laughing and smiling stopped. Teens started running away, except for Duncan, who Toad was pointing the gun at.

"Dude, what are you doing?" He asked with his hands up. Toad's eyes were starting shine with tears.

"I'm trying to defend myself like everyone says I should do." He said. By then The X-Men, The Brotherhood, and Lance, arrived at the scene.

"Look, Toad, I'm sorry! Really!" Duncan said standing up. The gun followed his movement.

"I know your'e not!" Toad shouted back. Kitty then stepped forward.

"Toad, look you don't have to do this! If you shoot him, You'll go to juvie, and I promise your reputation will be worse, don't risk your life over this!" Kitty shouted. By then Tears were falling down his face, and everyone could tell he was crying. But Toad listened to Kitty, and lowered the gun. Everyone sighed. Until they heard another person.

"Grab him!" They heard. Two jocks were then running up to Toad. Toad lost balanced, and then everyone heard a gunshot, and heard Kitty scream. Kitty fell to the ground holding her side. People then saw blood dripping down.

"Kitty!" Lance shouted as he rushed over to her. Everyone stared in silent, with shocked faces. Lance grabbed one of Kitty's hand, and held it.

"What happened?" He asked. It all happened so fast, Lance didn't know what happened. Kitty hissed with her eyes closed before answering.

"Ugh, I-I think the bullet, grazed my-ugh-skin." She said. Lance gently grabbed the arm that was holding her side, to see what it looked like. He then gasped. She was bleeding. It looked like she was stabbed or something.

"Someone, call an ambulance!" Lance shouted. Rogue looked at them, before pulling out her phone, and calling 911. Lance then looked at Toad.

"Toad what have you done?" He asked him softly. He then turned his attention back to Kitty. He was holding her hand tight, stroking her hair, and telling her she was going to be okay. Toad walked away a little.

"No, no." He said, He then sat down sobbing. Pietro walked over to him, and held him tight letting him cry. Scott looked at the scene, before calling the Institute. Everyone just stared, at what had happened. Kitty got shot-ish, Toad was crying, with Pietro comforting him. Everyone didn't know what to do, until the ambulance came. Two people came in, with a gurney. They sat it down, and carefully put Kitty on it, she groaned as she was being put on. Lance got up with them, still holding onto her hand. When they walked out, everyone was staring at them. Lance ignored them, and kept on talking to his girlfriend.

"You're going to be okay, Kitty. You're going to survive this. I love you." He said. Kitty tried smiling through the pain, but couldn't. Logan's motorcycle then appeared, with Storm on it. When they saw Kitty, they pushed through the crowd to see her. Storm gasped, and Logan growled.

"Alvers, what happened?" He shouted. Lance gulped, before shouting back.

"Kitty got shot!" He shouted back, before getting into the ambulance with them. Logan and Storm looked at each other, before getting back on his bike, and following the ambulance.

-EPILOGUE-

Kitty was able to get out of the hospital, with Lance helping her with everything. Kitty felt like she was smothered, but she secretly liked it. While Toad went to juvie, but got out, due to an anonymous source. Lance held a grudge against Toad, and the Brotherhood, had to control him, from trying to kill Toad. But Toad got better, and the bullying seemed to stop. While the Brotherhood and X-Men got along due to the fact they were all overprotective of Kitty, now. Aside from all that Duncan got angry looks and glares whenever he walked down the hallways. Kitty got along with Toad, and forgave him. Kitty never forgot the incident, though.

 **Terrible ending! But I needed a break away from 'Can't Take It' for awhile. Review, good or bad?**


End file.
